mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Piña Colada
in The Mysterious Mare Do Well |mane = Pale, light grayish magenta with lighter streaks |coat = Light heliotropeish gray |sex = Female |headercolor = #EFD0F4 |headerfontcolor = #E291DF |cutie mark = A cupcake (S1E12) None (Other episodes)}} Piña Colada is the placeholder name of a filly Earth pony with a pale pink coat color, a pink mane, and teal eyes. She is seen in several episodes engaging in activities with other foals. In Call of the Cutie, she is seen with many cutie marks, including a cupcake, a palm tree on an island, and an apple core. However, in other episodes she has no cutie mark. Piña Colada shares her design with "Noi" and Aura.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Piña Colada appears next to Twinkleshine in both versions of the show's intro sequence. In the first version, they appear on the left side of the scene with Piña to the right. In the second version, they are on the train platform with Piña on the left. They also briefly appear next to each other at town hall in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and at the bowling alley in The Cutie Pox. Piña Colada's first in-show appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1 at the Summer Sun Celebration. In Call of the Cutie, she appears in Cheerilee's class with a cupcake cutie mark and later at Diamond Tiara's party with a palm tree on an island and an apple core for cutie marks. At one point, there are two versions of her on opposite sides of the room, shown in successive shots. She and Liza Doolots move away from a table when Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle defend Apple Bloom. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Piña Colada appears with wings in Rainbow Dash's flashback. Piña Colada appears in Twilight Sparkle's vision of magic kindergarten in Lesson Zero with a unicorn horn. She later appears in the same episode playing with "Noi" and "Ruby Pinch". She dresses as a ladybug in Luna Eclipsed, and Twilight gives her candy along with "Noi" and "Princess Erroria". She also competes and wins alongside Berryshine in Sisterhooves Social, where she is wearing a white T-shirt. Piña Colada appears in The Cutie Pox watching Apple Bloom perform. Piña appears in parts of the second meeting of the Rainbow Dash fan club in The Mysterious Mare Do Well and poses with her for a picture, again accompanied by "Noi" and "Princess Erroria". In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Piña Colada appears between Dr. Hooves and "Tornado Bolt" gathering around Flim and Flam's machine. In A Friend in Deed, Piña Colada appears jumping rope with Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, "Dinky Doo", and "Tornado Bolt". She later appears in Ponyville Confidential. Piña Colada appears at the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple. In Games Ponies Play, she appears on the Friendship Express train to the Crystal Empire with Screwy. In Magical Mystery Cure, Piña Colada appears between "Noi" and Lyra Heartstrings during Twilight's coronation. Piña Colada appears in the classroom, leaving the schoolhouse, and on the train in Flight to the Finish. In Pinkie Pride, she appears during The Super Duper Party Pony and at Rainbow's birth-iversary. In Simple Ways, Piña Colada appears at the train station with Shoeshine and Orange Swirl. In Filli Vanilli, she appears at Zipporwhill's party. She also appears in Twilight Time. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Piña Colada appears next to Sassaflash during Let the Rainbow Remind You. In season five, Piña Colada appears in Slice of Life among various other background ponies and in Party Pooped. In Brotherhooves Social, she takes part in the Sisterhooves Social with Berryshine again. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos with no prolonged transition for commercial breaks. Other depictions Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Piña Colada appears in episode 6 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Nightmare Night". Merchandise On Enterplay trading card series 2 card #37, she, Minuette, and DJ Pon-3 are grouped with Berry Punch. Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies de:Piña Colada‎‎ ru:Пина Колада Category:Background characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Foals Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students